wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dusk Apostles
The Dusk Apostles 'is a professional wrestling stable in WWE on the Smackdown brand. As of 2018, the current members are Ralph Wallace, Iain Wallace, Rhett Barnes, Joseph Laird, Isabelle Barnes and Hone Dixon. History NWE (2011-2013) ??? NXT (2014-2016) May 15, 2014 The Dusk Apostles surprised audiences in NXT on May 15, 2014 by launching a surprise attack on then NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension. Led by Ralph Wallace, fellow members Rhett Barnes and Joseph Laird and brother Iain Wallace savagely decimated the two champions with their finishers, and after that fatal dispute, the Dusk Apostles announced that they were going to lay waste to everyone who sets foot in this ring. September 25, 2014 (Origins: https://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/September_25,_2014_NXT_results. Feels a bit shoehorned, but stuff happens.) September 25, 2014 marked a no-disqualification three way match between Dusk Raider members Iain Wallace, Rhett Barnes and Joseph Laird, former NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension and WWE Tag Team Champions The Lucha Dragons. The Ascension were out to reclaim the NXT Tag Team Titles, after The Lucha Dragons ended their 344-day reign at TakeOver. The Dusk Apostles were there to continue their reign of havoc and to claim the NXT Tag Team Championship, further proving their dominance within the tag team roster. Konnor wasted no time after the bell, pummeling Sin Cara into the canvas until Joseph Laird caught him with a German Suplex towards the corner post before hitting Cara with a senton. From there onwards, the Lucha Dragons rebounded and stayed one step ahead of The Ascension and The Dusk Apostles with their patented lucha libre offense (especially an impressive Avalanche Frankensteiner off a steel ladder from Kalisto to Wallace), while the Dusk Raiders unleashed a violent barrage of punches, submission holds, and weapon shots, including a few brutal repeated chair shots from Iain Wallace to the spine of Viktor. Eventually Viktor & Konnor forced their way onto offense, overpowering the smaller champions and the savage newcomers. The challengers looked to have the championship within their grasps, when Hideo Itami entered the arena. The Ascension was distracted by the presence of their new rival, which allowed Laird to put Konnor into a rear naked chokehold. Meanwhile, Iain Wallace tries to back into the ring after falling off the ladder, but Kalisto hits Salida del Sol on Viktor to retain the titles. Konnor rushed after Itami, but the Japanese star clobbered him with a lightning-quick combination of kicks that echoed throughout the arena. After the Ascension left, Laird and Barnes (armed with baseball bats) attacked the NXT Tag Team Champions in berserk fashion before hitting the Three Lions on Kalisto and another to Sin Cara. July 29, 2015 (Origins: https://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/July_29,_2015_NXT_results#Summary) A match that would've spawned tons of controversy, this match pitted Dusk Apostles members Iain and Ralph Wallace against then arch-enemies NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy for the NXT Tag Team Championship. The match was excruciatingly brutal as the No. 1 contenders looked prime to surprise the champions early in the bout, as Ralph went full berserk and launched a flurry of brutal strikes at Murphy, with one part of the match having the elder Wallace brother trying to bend his opponent's spine with Hadrian's Wall, to which Murphy grabbed the rope just in time...only to be met with a superkick to the face. Ralph wasted no time at all during the match, unleashing a full on assault on Blake, with kicks and submission locks galore towards Blake, who tried to leap over Ralph but was met with a spinebuster, which nearly got the Dusk Raiders the win, but a kick out at two from the opponent ended that. The champions finally took control when Blake tangled up Ralph in the ropes with a big boot, allowing Blake & Murphy to cut the ring in half, preventing Iain from getting in the bout. The elder Ralph no-sold the big boot and mockingly laughed at Blake before headbutting him. He was ultimately able to slip out of Murphy’s grasp to tag in his brother. Iain came into the ring with adrenaline in his blood and murder in his eyes as the younger and agile brother hit Murphy with a clothesline. followed by Thesz Press to the opponent's head, who was beginning to bleed. Iain then started taking on both champions by himself, one highlight showcasing him hitting a Shooting Star Knee Strike to both champions. Eventually he hit the Shadow Cross Divide on Murphy before putting into position for the Tempest. However, as Ralph charged into the ropes to hit his half of the maneuver, Alexa Bliss tripped him, allowing Murphy to roll Ralph up for the pin, retaining the NXT Tag Team Championship for him and Murphy. Angered and furious, the Wallace Brothers got a measure of payback after the bell, tossing Murphy from the ring and hitting Blake with the Tempest, causing him to bleed heavily. Bliss was alone in the ring with Iain & Ralph, who were still furious that the Diva cost them their championship opportunity. Surprisingly, the feisty Diva called both of them “pathetic” before slapping each of them in the face and leaving with the NXT Tag Team Champions. Iain jumped out of the ring, pulled out a steel chair, caught her arm and whacked the folded chair onto her head. The crowd went nuts as the younger brother began to attack the NXT Tag Team Champions violently with the steel chair. He dragged the manager back into the ring before beating her to the ground with a shining wizard to the head, causing her to bleed uncontrollably. Ralph followed suit with a arm trapped lariat to Bliss before allowing Iain to pull out a bag of thumb tacks, scattering them across the ring as he gave her a powerbomb to the bed of tacks before putting her into a rear-naked choke hold. Struggling to break free, Bliss falls unconscious to Iain's submission as the NXT Tag Team Champions, now furious, run in to the ring to attack the two brothers. Unfortunately, Joseph Laird, Rhett Barnes and a masked member came into the ring just in time and attacked the two with vicious strikes and painful throws. The Dusk Apostles all stood in the ring, and the masked man revealed himself to be NXT's newest member, Hone Dixon. They cornered all three members and ruthlessly laid waste to them. They destroyed the ring, whacked weapons against their opponent's heads, and used their finishers on both the champions and the manager. The referee tried to stop them, but he was met by a headbutt by Dixon. The slaughter ended with Ralph Wallace hitting the Butcher's Bill on Murphy before lining all three on top of each other for Dixon to drop a Frog Splash to the unconscious trio. Smackdown Live (2016, 2018) ??? Raw (2017) April 10, 2017 "''What’s the only thing more enticing than The Hardy Boyz vs. Cesaro & Sheamus for the Raw Tag Team Titles? (Apart from Elias “The Drifter” Samson wandering through Raw, of course.) The answer is The Hardy Boyz teaming with their No. 1 contenders in an 8-Man Tag Team contest against former champs Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson, as well as The Shining Stars." "Ironically, both champions and challengers were in perfect sync, with Cesaro & Sheamus helping bounce Karl Anderson from the ring and tee him up for Jeff Hardy’s Poetry in Motion over the ropes. After Matt administered a Twist of Fate to Epico, Jeff sealed things up with a Swanton Bomb." (SOURCE: https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/April_10,_2017_Monday_Night_RAW_results#Results) On April 10, 2017, The Dusk Apostles were drafted from Smackdown to Monday Night RAW. After the match was won, the Hardy Boyz were suddenly ambushed by Iain Wallace, Rhett and Isabelle Barnes, Joseph Laird and Hone Dixon. The Dusk Apostles showed no remorse to the Hardy's, with Rhett giving both brothers a running senton and Iain putting Jeff into the Sadistic Cross II. After they were done attacking the brothers, they went backstage to attack the other tag teams. June 4, 2017 (Extreme Rules '17) Despite not making it into any matches in the Extreme Rules roster, the Dusk Raiders decided to take matters into their own hands by sabotaging various matches throughout the pay-per view. The first match that was sabotaged was the match between Dean Ambrose and The Miz (with Maryse on ringside) for the Intercontinental Championship, with the stipulation being that the title can change hands on a disqualification (which is absolute shite for a match called "Extreme Rules", the closest thing the WWE has to ECW). At the end of the match, The Miz hit the Skull Crushing Finale on a distracted Ambrose and won the Intercontinental Title. His victory was cut short when Iain Wallace (armed with a metal baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire) ran down the stage and attacked both him and his dear accomplice (by giving her a piledriver), battering their spines with a few hits with the baseball bat before dragging the cameraman towards their broken bodies as Wallace picked up the title, proclaiming that he was going to be the next Intercontinental Champion. Before he left, Iain grabbed The Miz and hit him with the Shadow Cross Divide. April 17, 2018 During the Superstar Shake Up on the 17 April, 2018, the Dusk Apostles split with Iain Wallace, Hone Dixon and Isabelle Barnes being drafted to Smackdown and Joseph Laird and Rhett Barnes staying on Raw. Wallace, Dixon and Barnes kept the moniker of the Dusk Apostles, where Laird and Barnes formed their own tag team. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'''Ralph Wallace **''Soul Edge''/''Bulova Driver (Pumphandle X-Factor) **''Butcher's Bill (Fireman's Carry into a Double Knee Facebuster) **''In the Name of The Father'' (Alabama Slam into a Backstabber) **''Hadrian's Wall'' (Walls of Jericho/Boston Crab) **''Atom Bomb (Ricola powerbomb lungblower) **Discus Elbow *'Iain Wallace''' **''Shadow Cross Divide (Snap spinning vertical suplex facebuster) - current finisher **''Fall From Heaven ''(Elbow drop from the top rope) **''Serpentine Leg-Lock ''(Rolling inverted figure-four leg-lock) **''Eon Killer (Pumphandle Lift to a Knee to the face) **''Anarchy's Dream'' (Pop-Up Half Nelson Backstabber switched to a Modified Rear Naked Chokehold) **Texas Piledriver *'Rhett Barnes' **''Helm Breaker (Shouten backbreaker) - current finisher **''Megaton Driver ''(Swinging chokeslam backbreaker) **''Gigas Buster ''(Moonsault fallaway slam) *'Joseph Laird''' **''Judgement Cut (Powerbomb rolled into a cutter) - current finisher **''Debaser ''(Single wing chokehold/Katahajime) **''Head Trauma (Vertical Drop Brainbuster) **''Ripper'' (One Armed Jumping DDT) **Diving Enzu Elbow Drop *'Isabelle Barnes' **Texas Piledriver - current finisher **''Hangman’s Noose'' (Spinning impaler) **''Dusk Killer'' (Running knee to the side of the face) **''Blitzkrieg (Double jump moonsault) *'Hone Dixon''' ** Combo Breaker ''(Hammerlock lariat) - current finisher ** ''Utu Driver ''(Spinning Argentine Rack into a Double Knee Facebuster) ** ''Battering Ram ''(Lawn Dart to the pole) ** ''Kill Driver ''(Sitout underhook crucifix facebuster) ** ''Onager ''(Inverted 450 splash) ** Flip DDT Double Team finishing moves *'Ralph and Iain Wallace''' **''The Tempest'' (Wheelbarrow Codebreaker followed by a Backstabber) *'Rhett and Isabelle Barnes/Joseph Laird' **''Three Lions Driver'' (Assisted Pop Up Swiss Uppercut) *'Iain Wallace and Hone Dixon' **''Devil Dog Driver''/''Concussor ''(Burning hammer/Diving double foot stomp combination) Themes * “Dirty Magic” by The Offspring (9 August 2011- 9 August 2013) * “Signal to Noise (Instrumental)” by Peter Gabriel (2014-present) Category:NWE Tag Teams/Stables Category:WWE Current Roster